A main board can receive power from a power supply unit (PSU) and include a plurality of slots into which graphic cards, calculation cards, network cards, etc., can be inserted. When the inserted cards are working at the same time, the system power consumption may exceed the capacity of the PSU. That may lead to overheating or over-current of the PSU which in turn causes system instability.